Garra's Sand
by blackfire93
Summary: A female much like Garra meets him when he is very young and becomes his best-friend as he grows up then one day the girl, Sahara, has to leave because of her past. Their good-bye cause's a slight change in their 'friends only' relationship. Then things happen to Sahara and she begins to remember more and more about something that not only puts her at deaths door but also Garra...


**CHAPTER ONE**

Sahara sighed as she walked through the Sand village this was the twenty-fifth village she had been to in search of someone like her, someone different but apparently there was no-one else. And on-top of her disappointment she had an almost empty money purse, a growling stomach and a severe ache to use her 'special abilities' which she had been hiding since she started looking and seventy-three day's is a long time not to use her gifts. All the sudden Sahara realized how quiet the village was and how empty the streets were. Then to Sahara's amazement she saw a young boy standing near a swing set holding a ball in his hands, he was all alone and there was sand moving around him. Sahara immediately began to walk towards the boy, he had bright red hair and green eyes, he looked to be around four or five years old and he looked so alone. "Hey kid. You want to play ball?" Sahara asked gently as she knelt down in front of the boy. The boy stared at her his face giving away nothing but his eye's blinked in surprise, "You….you want to play with me?" The boy said. Sahara grinned and nodded, "Yep. Do you know how to play soccer?" She asked the boy. The boy slowly shook his head and looked at the ground as though thinking that she would hate him since he didn't know how to play. "Well that's good because I'm not good at soccer, how about we just kick it back and forth." Sahara said with a smile, this caused the boy to jerk his head up his eyes wide. "O..okay." He said. "Oh by the way my name is Sahara." Sahara told the boy as she took a couple of steps back, getting in position to kick the ball. "My name is Garra."The boy said as he put the ball on the ground and kicked it towards Sahara.

**SIX YEARS LATER**

**RIGHT OUTSIDE OF THE SAND VILLAGE:**

"Why do you have to leave?" Garra asked sadness feeling his voice and eye's as he looked at the only person in the world who loved him. Sahara smiled sadly and gently touched his face, "I don't want to leave but I have some unfinished business from several years ago that is catching up to me." Sahara said. Garra frowned, "When are you coming back?" Garra asked, his pleading with her to say soon, but she bit her lip, "I don't know, however I will defiantly come back as soon as I can." Sahara said. Garra frowned and glared at the ground his anger causing the sand to stir around them creating a barrier between them and the rest of the world. Sahara sighed, she had known that he would take it hard when she told him that she had to leave but her past was catching up with her and she didn't want him to get caught in the middle. "Hey Garra did I ever tell you how old I am?" Sahara asked Garra, getting him to look up at her instead of the ground which he had been trying to glare holes in. "No." Garra said, slowly realizing that Sahara's look's hadn't changed since he had met her six years ago. Sahara could see the realization dawning in Garra's eyes, "I am one hundred and ninety-four years old. I haven't aged since my eighteenth birthday, mainly because of my abilities but also because of all the demons that I have trapped inside my body." Sahara said. Garra was surprised at this revelation he had known that Sahara was different than any other person he had ever met but she had never told him anything about her past. "What…how... why are telling me this now?" Garra asked trying to figure out what Sahara was thinking and why she was telling him this now. Sahara smiled at Garra, "You are the first person I have ever told about this, and when I get back I promise to tell you everything okay? So make sure you wait for me." Sahara said. Garra nodded, his face a light pink as he blushed, his eye's sparkling with happiness as he realized just what Sahara was saying. He was the first and only person that she trusted with that information and she was going to come back. Sahara turned to go, making a single handed sign which caused the sand to fall back to the ground, when Garra grabbed her wrist. "Wait. Please. NO don't turn around. I… I just …I want you to know that I love you. And I'll be waiting for you when you come back. So hurry back." Garra managed to say all of this before a fierce blush came over his face and he let go of Sahara's wrist and turned to leave. Sahara turned around surprise showing on her face as she looked toward Garra only to realize that he was leaving, this time it was Sahara who grabbed Garra's wrist. Sahara didn't say anything but instead gave Garra a hug from the back and then she was gone.

**CHAPTER TWO**

**[SAHARA'S PROV STARTING TWO MONTHS AFTER SHE LEFT THE SAND VILLAGE AND GARRA.]**

Sahara finished freezing the water around her in a circle shape and quickly grabbed the two swords off of her back before turning the water into frozen spears and tossing them at the ever decreasing number of people that were trying to kill her.


End file.
